Les maraudeurs en folie
by SoPhIaGrInT
Summary: James et compagnie décident de jouer un petit tour à notre cher Severus. Malheureusement, quand une jolie rousse est dans les parages, un tour peut facilement se retourné contre soi. Ma première fic des maraudeurs.


Les maraudeurs en folie

- Je ne suis pas certain, les gars. On ne devrait pas faire ça.

- Oh, allez, Lunard! Avoue que ça va être drôle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous lui cherchez toujours la bagarre?

- Parce qu'il existe, tout simplement, s'exclama James.

- Allez, Remus, on va s'amuser.

Sirius lui fit des yeux de chien battu. Remus soupira. Il ne pouvait résister quand il lui faisait ces yeux-là. Il faut dire que c'était le point fort de Sirius.

- Très bien, allons-y. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?

-Bon, toi, Remus, tu vas retenir l'attention de Slughorn. Tu n'as qu'à lui poser des questions sur le prochain examen. Si c'est Sirius ou moi, il ne nous croira pas. Peter, tu suis Rogue, au cas où il viendrait voir le prof. Le connaissant, s'il vient dans la classe, il va se rendre compte immédiatement de ce que l'on fait. Alors s'il se dirige vers nous, occupe-le.

- Mais… mais… mais comment je fais ça moi?

James sortit la carte du Maraudeur.

- Rogue est dans la Grande Salle, en ce moment. Ne le quitte pas des yeux (enfin, sois discret quand même). S'il se dirige ailleurs, suis-le et s'il vient ici, occupe-le avec n'importe quoi.

- Mais… mais…

- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas le faire, nous allons nous arranger…

- NON! Non, pas du tout. Je… je vais le faire.

- Là, tu parles. Bon, pendant ce temps, Sirius et moi, nous allons dans la réserve de potions et on va trouver tous les ingrédients nécessaires.

- Ce sera quelle sorte de potion? Demanda avidement Peter.

- Un allongeur capillaire. Rogue va se retrouver avec des poils aussi longs que sa robe, répondit Sirius d'un air enfantin.

Peter eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Chut ! Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention ! Bon, tout le monde sait quoi faire ?

- Oui, répondirent Remus, Peter et Sirius.

- Allons-y, alors.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils cherchent les problèmes ? Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je vais lui apprendre, Potter, à se moquer des autres sans raisons. »

Lily se leva de la table où elle avait entendu les jeunes fripons comploter et se dirigea vers la salle de potions, bien décidée à les espionner jusqu'au bout.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Professeur Slughorn ? Je peux vous poser quelques questions au sujet du prochain examen ?

- Oh, bien sûr, Mr. Lupin. Entrez donc, venez prendre une petite tasse de thé. Je viens de le préparer.

- Merci professeur.

Slughorn s'affaira au thé, dos à son armoire à potions. Remus vit alors Sirius et James se diriger dans cette direction, les pouces levés vers lui. Celui-ci eut beaucoup de difficulté à rester impassible. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors que ses deux amis entraient dans le local d'ingrédients.

- Bon, mon cher, il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas?

- Oui, eh bien…

Du côté de Sirius et James….

- Allez, il faut trouver tous les ingrédients. On a besoin de quoi, encore?

James énuméra la liste qu'il avait sorti de sa poche.

- Très bien, s'exclama Sirius. On devrait se dépêcher si on ne veut pas faire attendre Remus trop longtemps.

Ils commencèrent donc à se mettre à la recherche de ce dont ils avaient besoin.

- En passant, comment cela se déroule-t-il avec Evans?

James rougit.

- Ça va à merveille. Je suis certain qu'elle ne pourra plus se passer de moi, bientôt.

- James, ouvre les yeux. Elle te déteste. Jamais elle ne voudra sortir avec toi.

- Ce n'est qu'une carapace qu'elle se met pour se protéger. Au fond d'elle, elle m'adore.

- Si tu le dis.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il lui tournait autour et pourtant, la jeune fille ne l'aimait pas, c'était évident. Mais James pouvait être une vraie tête dure quand il le voulait.

Tout à coup, alors que James prenait le dernier ingrédient, celui-ci glissa de ses mains. Sirius se précipita pour le rattraper en poussant un petit cri.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- AAAAAAHHH!!! Je viens de comprendre, désolé professeur.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Slughorn, regardant toutefois autour de lui, étant certain qu'il avait entendu un cri ailleurs dans la classe.

Il oublia vite fait, par contre, en voyant l'intérêt que lui montrait son élève. Remus lança un regard discret vers l'armoire et hocha légèrement de la tête en direction de James qui lui lança un regard d'excuse et lui fit signe que tout était prêt. Ils sortirent discrètement de la classe, alors que Remus occupait encore Slughorn.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Mais pourquoi ne vient-il pas? On est sorti pourtant, il devrait avoir fini.

James jeta un coup d'œil dans la classe.

- Ils sont en grande discussion. On n'a pas toute la journée! Allez, Remus arrive.

Le jeune homme sortit alors de la classe.

- Enfin! Il était temps.

- Désolé. Vous savez ce qui arrive lorsque je commence à parler avec un prof?!

James lui jeta un regard frustré.

- Il faut se dépêcher. Tu sais que Peter ne réussira pas à garder Rogue très longtemps loin de nous.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. On y va.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Bon, enfin, vous êtes là. Je commençais à me demander si vous m'aviez oublié.

- On a eu des petits problèmes de placotage.

Remus plissa les yeux, sous le coup de la frustration.

- Bon, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Nous devons trouver un endroit pour préparer la potion, dit James.

- Certainement pas dans le dortoir… Oh ! Peut-être dans les toilettes de la geignarde !

- Sirius, tu es GÉ-NI-AL !! C'est parfait, alors ce soir, on va dans les toilettes des filles, après que tout le monde soit couché. On prendra ma cape d'invisibilité.

- OK, on ferait mieux d'aller cacher tout ça dans le dortoir.

- Oui, on a de la chance qu'il y ait une sortie à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui. Il n'y a personne dans la salle commune, alors personne ne trouvera ça étrange. Allons-y.

Le lendemain matin…

- Bon, tout est prêt?

- Oui s'exclamèrent trois voix.

- Eh bien! Messieurs, je crois qu'il est l'heure de mettre notre plan à exécution.

- Mais James, comment fait-on pour la faire boire à Rogue? Demanda Peter.

- Tout d'abord, il serait bien que ça se passe dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde pourra admirer notre beau spectacle.

- Et comment fait-on pour la verser dans son verre?

- Attendez un instant. Wendy ?!

Un elfe de maison apparut aussitôt devant eux.

- Wouha !!

- À qui appartient-elle ?

- À l'école… enfin, à Dumbledore. Je l'ai rencontrée en allant aux cuisines, la semaine dernière.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ?! S'indigna Sirius.

- J'avais l'intention de vous en parler cette semaine, grogna James. Bref, Wendy, est-ce que tu peux nous rendre service ?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, M. James Potter.

La petite elfe portait un affreux cache-théière, troué de partout. Elle avait de gros yeux globuleux, violets, et un long nez en forme de trompette. Un immense sourire étira sa petite bouche. Elle semblait, de toute évidence, très heureuse à l'idée de l'aider.

- Alors, écoute-moi bien. À midi pile, tu peux envoyer cette potion à Severus Rogue, dans un verre ? Il dîne toujours à cette heure.

- Très bien, monsieur.

- Merci beaucoup, Wendy. Tu nous rends un très grand service.

- Wendy à votre service, M. James Potter.

Elle se pencha dans une sorte de salut, si bas que son nez toucha le sol. Elle disparut ensuite, aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

- Bon, alors il ne reste plus qu'à admirer le spectacle.

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Il était maintenant 11h50. Peter et Remus s'assirent en face de James et de Sirius, ne voulant pas apporter de soupçon en s'assoyant du même côté.

- Ça va, les gars? Demanda une jolie jeune rouquine de sixième année, prénommée Molly.

- Vous avez l'air très heureux, en tout cas, ajouta Arthur, un Gryffondor de septième année.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Sirius avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Molly leur jeta un regard soupçonneux, tandis qu'Arthur regardait la jeune femme rondelette d'un air amoureux et timide.

Tout à coup, un cri retentit dans tout le château. Rogue avait les bras tendus devant lui, le regard terrifié à la vue qu'ils lui offraient. De longs poils noirs sortaient des manches de sa robe, grandissant toujours au fil des secondes. Bientôt, il se retrouva avec des cheveux, une barbe, une moustache, des poils de bras, de jambes, de… enfin bref, des poils qui traînaient devant et derrière lui. Horrifié et humilié, il partit précipitamment de la pièce, non sans trébucher dans sa barbe, sous les rires moqueur des autres dans la Grande Salle.

Molly jeta un regard mauvais aux quatre amis.

- Vous vous croyez drôle, hein?

- Euh… ouais, lança James.

Il avala avec difficulté en voyant son regard flamboyant. Les colères de Molly Prewett étaient légendaires.

- Vous cherchez toujours les ennuis. Il ne vous avait rien fait, à ce que je sache. Pourquoi l'humilier?

Elle s'était levée de sa chaise et regardait, à présent, Arthur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi?

Arthur, rouge comme une tomate, regarda alternativement Molly et les quatre garçons. Il semblait mal à l'aise à l'idée de donner son avis.

- Eh, bien, j'avoue que c'était drôle… mais tu as tout à fait raison, ils n'avaient pas à faire ça, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard meurtrier de la rousse.

- Je me demande, parfois, pourquoi vous n'êtes toujours pas dehors, après trois ans de mauvais coups.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas précipité, Arthur la suivant des yeux, le regard amoureux.

- En tout cas, quand tu vas commencer à sortir avec elle, je te souhaite bonne chance, parce que dans les colères, elle n'est pas battable, s'exclama James.

Arthur fit un sourire timide, toujours aussi rouge, et retourna à son assiette.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lily s'affairait à préparer la potion. S'ils ne comprenaient pas, enfin, surtout Potter, qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'ils ne devaient pas faire, elle allait devoir utiliser les grands moyens.

- Lily ?

- Oh, c'est toi Molly !

- Oui, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je… et toi? Personne ne vient jamais ici. Ces toilettes sont abandonnées.

- Je sais bien, mais c'est le seul endroit où je sais que je ne serai pas dérangée. Ça m'aide à me calmer.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas calme?

- Ce sont ces imbéciles de James, Remus, Peter et Sirius.

- Ah, oui, je t'ai vue partir rapidement tout à l'heure. Si tu veux quelque chose pour te détendre, viens m'aider à préparer cette potion.

- C'est pour quoi?

- Pour montrer à ce charmant Potter qu'il ne faut pas attaquer n'importe qui pour s'amuser.

Molly fit un grand sourire.

- J'embarque.

Elle s'installa à côté de Lily. Les deux rouquines souriaient machiavéliquement. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Sirius, qui allait suivre le directeur de sa maison pour connaître sa retenue, regardait la scène, un sourire aux lèvres à l'idée que la petite Evans n'était certainement pas folle d'amour pour James.

« Je le savais, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Ouille, j'ai mal partout.

- Je comprends, ça fait une heure qu'on copie la même phrase.

- Avouons que ça valait le coup.

- Ouais, j'avoue.

Peter, Sirius, James et Remus revenaient de leur retenue et étaient maintenant rendus dans la Grande Salle.

- Hey, Potter!

Rogue se tenait en face d'eux, le visage coupé à certains endroits, dû au sorts utilisés pour lui enlever tout ce poil.

- Si ce n'est pas Servilus.

- Tu vas me le payer.

Il prit sa baguette magique.

- Stup…

- Potter !

- Oh, Evans, ça va bien ?

- Oui, très bien même.

- Tu veux venir à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec moi, samedi prochain ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle eut un sourire radieux, bien que ses yeux s'étaient assombris. James poussa un cri victorieux.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit? Lança-t-il à Sirius

- Ouais, c'est ça, répondit le jeune homme en essayant de cacher son rire.

Il lança un regard entendu à Remus qui connaissait toute l'histoire. Peter regardait James avec admiration.

- J'aimerais bien que tu essaies cette potion que j'ai fabriquée avec Molly. Elle permet de garder une coiffure en place.

- Oh, très bien, je peux bien faire cela pour toi.

James plaça ses cheveux en l'air et but la potion. Lily échangea un regard plein de complicité avec Molly. Les effets ne se firent pas attendre. En quelques secondes, James avait disparu. Peter, Sirius, Remus, Rogue et Arthur le cherchèrent du regard avant de pencher la tête vers le plancher. Eh, bien oui, la potion que Lily et Molly avaient préparée était une potion de réduction. James mesurait maintenant six pouces de haut.

Sirius se retint, puis éclata de rire, suivit de Remus, Peter, Lily, Molly et Arthur.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, lança la petite voix de James. Rendez-moi mon apparence normale!!!!

- Alors, comment se sent-on quand on se fait jouer un vilain tour, hein?

- Oh, allez Evans, sois gentille!!

Remus se pencha et ramassa James.

- Je crois qu'on va le garder comme ça pendant un petit moment. C'est trop drôle.

Ils continuèrent tous à rire sous les cris d'indignation de James. Même Rogue esquissa un très léger sourire.

_Harry sortit de la pensine. Il l'avait trouvée à Square Grimmauld. Elle appartenait à Sirius. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais cru sa mère aussi pleine d'imagination. Il se demandait toujours comment ses parents avaient fini ensemble, mais peu lui importait. Il se sentait, à l'instant même, plein de fierté envers sa mère. Bien qu'ennuyer Rogue était quelque chose d'amusant, Lily avait bien raison quand elle disait qu'il n'avait pas de raison de le faire. Harry se dirigea vers le salon d'où il entendait les cris que Ron et Hermione provoquaient. Il devait à tout prix montrer cette pensée à Ron. Après tout, son père et sa mère faisaient bien partie de la scène. Il devait lui montrer à quel point il ressemblait à Arthur et puis…peut-être que ça lui ouvrirait lse yeux sur ses sentiments envers Hermione. Ils agissaient de la même façon qu'Arthur et Molly. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il se dirigea vers ses deux amis, un immense sourire aux lèvres._


End file.
